novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan The Dylanus 4: Dylan Vs. Ferid Bathory
Dylan The Dylanus 4: Dylan Vs. Ferid Bathory is a 2018 American Action Adventure Comedy CGI Live Action film that is distributed by Warner Brothers and produced by New Line Cinemas. It is directed by Steven Spielberg. It is a sequel to Dylan The Dylanus 3: Extinction Is Near. Plot 2 years after the fight against Bass.EXEs, Dylan has returned to his home after he had defeated Sakaar the Demon, but he found his thought-to-be deceased brother, Tyler, a cyborg hybrid between a robot and a dylanus, has taken over Dylanusland. After Dylan, Black, Emma, and (even) Tyler, found that Tyler stripped their dad, Ned, off of Dylanusland, Ned has later died from some sort of disease. Devastated by their dad's death, Dylan is enraged at Tyler and he almost attacked Tyler for betraying Dylan's family, but before he could do that, Ferid Bathory, an ancient 10,000 year old and powerful evil vampire has emerged to steal the dylanus's home for himself and for other vampires. Dylan got teleported through a mysterious portal and is imprisoned on the other side of the universe (Aurelia). To escape captivity and save his home from imminent destruction, Dylan must first win a deadly alien contest by defeating his former allies and fellow friends, Josh Godwall and Marcus. After escape, they must fight and defeat Ferid Bathory and other vampires once and for all! Cast *Alexander Gould as Dylan the Dylanus *Kelli Garner as Emma the Dylanus *Edward Norton as Black the Dylanus *Christopher Eccleston as Zero *Agnus Maclane as Ferid Bathory, who is the main antagonist of the movie. *Dominic West as Crowley Eusford, who is the secondary antagonist of the movie. *Matt Prokop as Mikaela Hyakuya, who is the secondary antagonist of the movie. Note that he differs from Seraph of the End/Owari no Seraph since he is truly evil. *Cate Blanchett as Krul Tepes, who is the secondary antagonist of the movie. *Ben Stiller as Marcus the Madagascar Giant Dylanus, one of Dylan, Black, and Emma's friends. He also plays a major role in this movie when he became a warrior of Aurelia, much like Hulk in Thor: Ragnarok, and, also like Hulk, helping the main protagonists return to their city to try to defeat Ferid Bathory and other vampires. *Mark Wahlberg as Ned the Dylanus, who is Dylan's, Black's, and Emma's dad, who sadly died in this movie. *Steve Coogan as the human mayor of Dylanusland named Alexander Norman *Stephen Amell as Josh Godwall, a giant-size human who's about 8.4 feet tall and is strong. *Nick Robinson as Tyler, a cyborg dylanus with robotic arms and a robotic eye as a replacement for one of his eye, and is one of Dylan's siblings. He was once thought to have died many years ago and a former villain (not onscreen). *Mike Myers as the voice and motion capture for Sakor, an evil demon who loves destruction and is the minor antagonist of the movie. He shares a similar a similar role to Surtur from Thor: Ragnarok, both having been resurrected by one of the main characters to destroy the main villain of the movies, so Sakor defeated and killed the main antagonist of this movie, Ferid Bathory. *John Goodman as Ancient Ruler, a ruler of Aurelia and the minor antagonist of the movie. *Josh McCown as Stoor, a human warrior and the former antagonist who was turned into a vampire by Ferid Bathory, until he realized Ferid's plans on world domination and betrayed him. Note that Stoor's vampire outfit when he became a vampire resembles and is based on René Simm's outfit. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Luther, a human warrior and the former antagonist who was turned into a vampire by Ferid Bathory, until he realized Ferid's plans on world domination and betrayed him. Note that Stoor's vampire outfit when he became a vampire resembles and is based on Lacus Welt's outfit. *Christopher Walken as the voice and motion capture for Tilgai, a big 9.4 foot tall gladiator warrior made of obsidian and is nearly impossible to perish. He later became a protagonist who helped the main characters to try and defeat Ferid Bathory. Reception Just like the previous film, this film recieved positive reviews from most of its fans, with Rotten Tomatoes reported that 95.2% of the movie goers loved the movie. It was awarded as the best movie of 2016, and is the best Dylan The Dylanus movies of all time, praising for advanced special effects, acting, music, and even some roles on some characters, for example, Josh Godwall and Marcus recieved a major role in this movie as former gladiator warriors on the planet Aurelia and fought against the evil vampires. Songs Featured In The Film *No Sleep till Brooklyn (in the trailers for this film only) *Immigrant Song (in Dylan's first fight sequence against Sakor the demon and the final battle against Ferid Bathory) *Mah Nà Mah Nà song (in Dylan's meeting with Zero scene about where his father went) *Pure Imagination Remake (in Dylan's tunnel scene before meeting Ancient Ruler) *Somebody's Watching Me Version (in the first part of the end credits) Rated PG-13 For *Action Violence *Some Frightening Images *Mild Language (including three use of *sses, two uses of d**n, one use of s**t, four use of h**ls, and two use of b**th) *Some Sexual-Related Stuff (although no sex scenes were shown in the movie) Trivia *This movie has a similar plotline and many elements similar to the movie that was released one year earlier, Thor: Ragnorok. Despite this, Dylan The Dylanus 4: Dylan Vs. Ferid Bathory was a major success in both reception and commercial. *(Spoiler) The final battle in this movie is over when the mountain-sized Sakor kills off all vampires and destroys Dylanusland, forcing all the inhabitants (who all survived) off the island (those inhabitants being humans, dylanuses, dogs, cats, goats, horses, cattle, pigs, sheep, mesorons, tapirs, meerkats, peccaries, deer, all other domesticated pets and livestock, all of the native Dylanusland wildlife, etc) and they all head to their new home, New York City. **However, this movie originally had a dark and unhappy ending. The ending was going to be about Sakor failed to be resurrected and the vampires winning and defeating the main protagonists, allowing the vampires to take over the world and enslaved humanity and dylanuses on Earth, like what happened in the beginning of the Seraph of the End series, with both dylanuses and humans being farmed by vampires for blood and for being turned into vampires themselves. However, this ending received negative reviews as it terrified the test audience and made them sad and upset, so it was replaced by a happier ending. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:American Films Category:CGI Species Category:Live Action Films Category:Dylan the Dylanus